In the field of memory storage, datacenters that store large amounts of memory seek to accomplish high capacity, high performance, low power usage, and low cost.
Replication is the process of synchronizing data across multiple storage nodes of a datacenter cluster, which provides redundancy, and which increases data availability from the loss of a single storage node. Replication allows the system to recover from hardware failure and service interruptions, and even to increase read capacity. Thus, in an era of big data and cloud computing, storing multiple replicas (e.g., replicated data sets) is a common strategy for reliability and availability of datasets stored over remote cloud storage.
Additionally, certain databases, such as bank, stock market, and military databases, require that the data stored therein is replicable and is reliably stored.